


People you've been before

by LucifersWhore



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety, Asexual Sam Wilson, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Confused Bucky Barnes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, M/M, Memories, Memory Loss, Mental Health Issues, Nightmares, Past Abuse, Past Brainwashing, Past Relationship(s), Polski | Polish, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Steve Rogers, Recovery, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Trauma, Vulnerable Bucky, bathing as coping, steve will kick hydra asses, touch starving
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6607165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucifersWhore/pseuds/LucifersWhore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky nie pamięta kim jest, skąd pochodzi. Jedyne, co pamięta to pewien blondyn, którego ciało nie pasuje teraz do twarzy, która widnieje w jego pamięci.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To moja pierwsza praca zamieszczona na ao3, więc proszę o wyrozumiałość, wszystkie komentarze (również te negatywne) oraz kudosy będą mile widziane. W niedalekiej przyszłości będzie również tłumaczenie w języku angielskim :) Miłego czytania!  
> (bez bety)

Zimowy Żołnierz był skonsternowany, nie wiedział co robić. Uratował swój cel, swoją misję. Nie powinien był tego robić, ale w tamtej chwili wydawało mu się to słuszne, dobre. Kiedy ostatnio cokolwiek wydawało mu się dobre? Nie wiedział. Nie wiedział nic. Podczas pierwszej doby swojego pobytu na wolności nawet brakowało mu tego wszystkiego, co zapewniała mu HYDRA: poczucia przynależności, bycia potrzebnym. Nie tęsknił jednak za tym. Nie tęsknił za niczym. Nie potrafił już powiedzieć czy to, co czuje to zimno, czy gorąco, głód czy sytość. Świat traktował go z taką samą obojętnością, jak on traktował świat.  
Włamanie się do pierwszego napotkanego pustego domu nie było dla niego żadnym problemem - otwarcie drzwi wytrychem, ciche, szybkie kroki. Ukradł parę męskich ciuchów znalezionych w szafie, nawet nie zastanawiał się nad tym, co bierze. Obrócił się wokół własnej osi i zatrzymał wzrok na leżącym na szafce brązowym, skórzanym portfelu. Podszedł do niego powoli i uniósł go w metalowych palcach. Nie zaglądał do środka, widać było, że portfel był wypchany. Wzruszył ramionami i włożył go do wziętej wcześnie torby, gdzie były już ubrania. Żołnierz wyszedł z sypialni, zostawiając tam idealny porządek, dokładnie taki jaki zastał, nie licząc oczywiście pewnych brakujących przedmiotów. Poszedł do łazienki, spojrzał w lustro. Był blady, tak blady, że ledwo rozpoznawał własną twarz. Westchnął i przejechał palcami po nieogolonym policzku. Rozejrzał się po małym pomieszczeniu, wzrokiem szukając brzytwy, żyletki lub czegokolwiek czym mógłby się ogolić, aż zauważył leżącą na pralce maszynkę. Na szczęście była nowa, bo nie zniósłby dotyku czegoś, co nie byłoby tak sterylnie czyste, jak był do tego przyzwyczajony po latach spędzonych w nazistowskiej organizacji - jak by na Niemców nie narzekać, trzeba było przyznać, że jeśli chodzi o czystość, zachowywali ją idealnie.  
Mężczyzna uniósł dłoń do swojej twarzy i z precyzją, godną snajpera, ogolił się. Lepiej? Nie sądził. Westchnął ponownie i spojrzał w lustro. Przeczesał przydługie, brudne włosy palcami. Jeszcze raz przyjrzał się swojej twarzy, po czym szybko rozebrał się i wziął prysznic, jednocześnie myjąc włosy. Stał pod zimną wodą - był przyzwyczajony do zimna. Wszystko, co znał, kojarzyło się z zimnem. Zimne pomieszczenia, w których przebywał, gdy nie był potrzebny do misji, zimne jedzenie, które mu podawano. Wreszcie on sam, tak samo zimny. Zimny metal. Zimowy Żołnierz. Wyszedł spod prysznica i wytarł się szybko, planując jednocześnie swoje dalsze działania. Pójść szukać siebie, swojej tożsamości, czy może szukać Człowieka na Moście, który prawdopodobnie wiedział o Zimowym Żołnierzu więcej, niż on sam? Ubierając się w ukradzione ciuchy postanowił, że odwiedzi muzeum Smithsonian, o którym wszyscy mówili, gdy tylko ktoś wspomniał dane jego celu. Kapitan Ameryka. Tak go nazywali. Ubrał się i zjadł szybko coś, co było w lodówce - nawet nie zwrócił specjalnej uwagi na to, co wrzucał do ust.  
Zebrał "swoje" rzeczy i wyszedł z mieszkania tak samo bezszelestnie, jak wszedł. Przemierzał ulice Waszyngtonu, poszukując w miarę bezpiecznego miejsca do przenocowania (wcale nie, on nie potrafił spać. – Ggdy tylko zamknął oczy, widział wszędzie ciała, krew, wszystkie swoje cele - budził się z krzykiem zanim jeszcze tak naprawdę zasnął). Znalazł pewien opuszczony budynek, w którym postanowił się zatrzymać. Obszedł cały teren, przed spoczęciem dokładnie go sprawdzając. Zawsze zapobiegliwy, tego nauczyła go HYDRA. Po znalezieniu pokoju, gdzie znajdowało się stare łóżko z równie starym i zniszczonym materacem, postanowił tam zostać. Rzucił torbę na podłogę koło łóżka i położył się. Tej nocy nie spał w ogóle. Nasłuchiwał odgłosów miasta, których nie miał okazji słyszeć od tak dawna. Rano, jeszcze przed wschodem słońca, opuścił chwilową kwaterę. Zabrał wszystkie swoje rzeczy i ruszył do muzeum. Z zarzuconą na ramię torbą, metalową ręką schowaną pod długim rękawem bluzy i wsadzoną do kieszeni oraz ze związanymi w kucyk długimi włosami wyglądał jak jeden z nich. Wtapiał się w tło. Zmysły miał wyostrzone, działał jak na jednej ze swoich misji. Rozglądał się na boki dyskretnie i nie podchodził do nikogo na bliżej niż metr. Do muzeum wpuścili go za opłatą - siedem dolarów za bilet nie było zbyt wysoką ceną, jaką należało zapłacić za obejrzenie historii czyjegoś życia. Pierwsza sala, do której wszedł, była nieduża, zupełnie tak jak mężczyzna (a raczej chłopak) przedstawiony na wszystkich zdjęciach w niej się znajdujących. Był niski i bardzo chudy, wyglądał na chorowitego. Zimowy Żołnierz podszedł do wiszącej na ścianie notki na temat eksponatu. "Steven Grant Rogers" – głosiła ta znajdująca się najbliżej naturalnych rozmiarów, kartonowej figury niskiego blondyna. Zmarszczył brwi. Ta twarz była znajoma, jakby już kiedyś go widział, jakby znał tę osobę... Steven Grant Rogers. Tak się nazywał. Mężczyzna dokładnie przeczytał wszystkie tabliczki i obejrzał wszystkie eksponaty, które jednak nie przywołały żadnych wspomnień. Od razu po wejściu do następnej sali usłyszał głos z głośników, mówiący głośno i wyraźnie. "Steven Rogers i Bucky Barnes - najlepsi przyjaciele od dzieciństwa, nierozłączni zarówno na polu bitwy, jak i na szkolnym dziedzińcu..." Żołnierz nie słuchał już dalej. Stał przed manekinami, na których były mundury. Według tabliczek, ten znajdujący się na samym środku należał do wcześniej już wiele razy wymienianego Steve'a Rogersa. Następny, po prawej od munduru Rogersa znajdował się mundur niejakiego Jamesa Buchanana Barnesa. Gdy się odwrócił , zamarł. Z dużego plakatu wpatrywał się w niego mężczyzna, wyglądający identycznie jak Zimowy Żołnierz. Brunet podszedł do ścianki i wbił wzrok w młodego, roześmianego mężczyznę na zdjęciu. Barnes był jedynym Wyjącym Komandosem, który oddał życie w służbie kraju. Dlaczego niejaki James "Bucky" Buchanan Barnes wyglądał identycznie jak on? Dlaczego miał jego twarz? Czy Barnes przyjaźnił się z Człowiekiem na Moście? Od wrażeń zakręciło mu się w głowie. Nie wiedział kim jest - nie wiedział, jak się nazywa, nie pamiętał, kim jest, nie wiedział, czy dożyje jutra. Postanowił więc jak najszybciej odnaleźć Kapitana Amerykę, Stevena Granta Rogersa, Steve'a, Człowieka na Moście... Jakkolwiek by go nie nazywać, musiał go odnaleźć. Wyszedł z muzeum i skierował się do metra. Nie miał pojęcia gdzie może mieszkać jedyna osoba, która ma jakiekolwiek pojęcie o jego przeszłości. Westchnął sfrustrowany, wchodząc do metra. Przecież nie zapyta przypadkowej osoby o to, gdzie mieszka Kapitan Ameryka. Stojąc w jednym z wagonów, nerwowo obgryzał paznokcie, intensywnie zastanawiając się nad tym, co powinien teraz zrobić. Wbił wzrok w stojącą naprzeciwko niego drobną blondynkę z telefonem w ręku. No tak, Internet. Tam na pewno będzie napisane gdzie mieszka tak znacząca postać. Blondynka uniosła głowę i spojrzała na niego dziwnie. Nie gap się - mruknęła, spoglądając na Żołnierza spod długiej grzywki. Bez słowa odwrócił wzrok. Wyszedł z metra już na następnej stacji - wszystkie te nazwy i tak nic mu nie mówiły, więc wysiadł przy pierwszej lepszej. Rozejrzał się. Tablica nad wyjściem głosiła, iż znajduje się na Navy Yard Metro Station. Westchnął i wyszedł z podziemi, ignorując zaczepiającego go żebraka. Zmrużył oczy, gdy znalazł się już na powierzchni, gdzie słońce świeciło w najlepsze, ogrzewając jego bladą skórę swoimi porannymi promieniami. Z pierwszego zauważonego przez siebie kiosku niezauważony ukradł okulary przeciwsłoneczne - były fioletowe i okrągłe, wyglądał w nich… idiotycznie, ale nikt nie będzie go przynajmniej podejrzewał o to, że jest rosyjsko-niemieckim seryjnym mordercą, a raczej o to, że jest co najwyżej ćpunem. Na metce widniał napis "lenonki", co chyba było nazwą własną tego rodzaju okularów. Brunet wzruszył ramionami i oderwał małą karteczkę, następnie zakładając okulary na wąski nos. Zarzucając torbę na ramię, ruszył w stronę ulic, na których wydawało się być najmniej ludzi. Znalazł jakąś małą kawiarenkę internetową i przysiadł przy pierwszym komputerze z brzegu. Włączył go i szybko kliknął ikonkę Internetu - jeśli chodzi o komputery, nie miał problemów z ich używaniem, niemal wszystkiego nauczono go podczas szkoleń do poszczególnych misji.  
Tak jak przeczuwał, gdy tylko wpisał w Google zapytanie o adres Kapitana Ameryki, niemal od razu dostał odpowiedź. Zapisał adres na małej, żółtej kartce, których stosik leżał na biurku. Westchnął i tak jak wszedł niezauważony, tak samo wyszedł, na stoliku zostawiając należność za chwilę korzystania z komputera. Gdy już znalazł się na zewnątrz, z powrotem założył fioletowe okulary i szybkim, zdecydowanym krokiem ruszył w kierunku miejsca, w którym miał mieszkać niejaki Steven Rogers.  
***


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky spotyka Steve'a. Spotkanie nie idzie tak, jak wszyscy by tego chcieli, lecz tak, jak się można było tego spodziewać.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay! Drugi rozdział :) Mam nadzieję że Wam się spodoba. Kudosy i komentarze dają mi motywację do działania i poprawiania swoich prac :)

Steve przetarł twarz dłońmi, gdy po raz kolejny tego dnia oglądał wiadomości. Bucky, jego Bucky. Nie wierzył, że coś takiego w ogóle mogłoby kiedykolwiek mieć miejsce. Nie miał siły. Jego anioł stróż z lat, gdy sam kapitan był tylko dzieciakiem z Brooklynu, artystą, którego nie było stać na jedzenie ani leki. Bucky zawsze był przy nim, pomagał mu, a teraz sam potrzebował pomocy. Wstał z kanapy i wyłączył telewizor, nie będąc w stanie dalej patrzeć na obrazy przekazywane przez media. Skierował się do kuchni, by napić się wody. Gdy był w trakcie nalewania jej do dzbanka, gdzie wkroił już cytrynę, usłyszał pukanie do drzwi. Westchnął cicho i odstawił na blat butelkę, po czym poszedł do przedpokoju. Nie zerkając przez wizjer na przybysza, otworzył drzwi i zamarł w bezruchu. Przed nim stał dość wysoki, chudy mężczyzna. Był bardzo blady i drżał. Oczy przykrywały mu fioletowe okulary przeciwsłoneczne, włosy związane miał w luźny kucyk. 

\- Czy Ty… To Steven Rogers? – zapytał cicho mężczyzna, podnosząc mętny wzrok na blondyna. Ten, zupełnie zapominając języka w ustach, skinął tylko głową i odsunął się od drzwi, by wpuścić nieufnego towarzysza do środka. Gdy Bucky wszedł, młodszy mężczyzna zamknął za nim drzwi i niemal siłą powstrzymał się, by nie rzucić się mu na szyję.

\- Bucky… - zaczął cicho lecz przerwał zaraz, zastanawiając się, co właściwie powinien powiedzieć swojemu przyjacielowi. Czy to w ogóle dalej był jego przyjaciel? Czy po prostu ktoś zupełnie inny, ale w jego ciele? Steve został jednak pozbawiony czasu na rozmyślania przez metalowe palce zaciskające się mocno na jego gardle.

\- Kim. Jjesteś? – wycedził żołnierz, kładąc nacisk na każde słowo i patrząc na niego tak, jakby widział go po raz pierwszy. Kapitan poczuł znajome ukłucie w sercu, które czuł za każdym razem, gdy odwiedzał w szpitalu Agentkę Carter – okropna świadomość tego, że osoba, którą tak bardzo kocha, nie jest w stanie rozpoznać jego twarzy. Czuł to też wtedy, gdy James okładał go pięściami na Helicarrierze. James po chwili puścił jego szyję i uderzył metalową pięścią w ścianę. – Gadaj, do cholery. – warknął na Kapitana. - Ja… to dość skomplikowane, Buck. – wymamrotał Steven, próbując ponownie złapać oddech. Oparł się o ścianę i przymknął oczy.

\- Musi być, skoro przez Ciebie nie wypełniłem swojej misji. – odpowiedział Bucky, opuszczając rękę i nieco się uspokajając. – Mam czas. Gadaj. – nakazał, ostrożnie wchodząc głębiej do mieszkania. Rozejrzał się nieco i po chwili sprawdzania terenu względem bezpieczeństwa, usiadł na kanapie. Skrzywił się zaraz. Dlaczego wszystko było teraz tak cholernie miękkie? Spanie wchodziło w grę tylko na twardej podłodze – oczywiście spanie jedynie hipotetyczne, bo gdy tylko zamykał oczy, w jego głowie pojawiały się krwawe sceny z poprzednich, udanych misji, zmieszane ze strzępkami wspomnień.   
Steven uśmiechnął się słabo na widok przyjaciela na jego kanapie. Tyle czasu spędził na szukaniu go, a teraz zguba sama zjawiła się w jego mieszkaniu. Z pomocą Sama przeszukali prawie cały kraj, a Natasha sprawdziła bazy danych kamer miejskich. Nic. Zimowy Żołnierz rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Co jakiś czas kontaktowali się z nimi ludzie ze sztabu generalnego Avengersów, by przekazać im informacje o tym, jakie bazy wojskowe i naukowe Hydry zostały zniszczone przez „nieznanych sprawców”. To dawało im jakąkolwiek nadzieję na to, że Bucky się odnajdzie; któż inny mógłby z takim zacięciem niszczyć wszystkie akta, bazy danych, oraz, co najważniejsze, wybijać wszystkich agentów i medyków pracujących dla organizacji? Steve i Sam jeździli więc do każdej ze zniszczonych baz, szukając w nich jakichkolwiek śladów przebywania tam Zimowego Żołnierza. Jednak prawie nigdy nie znajdywali nawet odcisku buta. Jeden, jedyny raz Steve zauważył na podłodze pomieszczenia, które przeszukiwali, mały, błyszczący przedmiot, leżący tuż obok zwłok jednego z mężczyzn w białych kitlach. Kapitan schylił się i podniósł coś, co okazało się srebrną klamrą.

\- Bucky…- wymsknęło mu się, gdy przewracał w palcach domniemanie fragment munduru Zimowego Żołnierza. Zmarszczył brwi, przyglądając się przedmiotowi. Niemal od razu wykluczył możliwość, iż James po prostu zgubił tę klamrę; nigdy nie zostawiał za sobą nic, niemożliwe, by pozwolił sobie nagle na takie niedopatrzenie. Czyżby w takim razie zrobił to specjalnie? To też zdawało się raczej niemożliwe, a nawet jeśli, zbyt podejrzane. Mimo złych przeczuć, blondyn nie mógł się powstrzymać przed wsunięciem drobnego przedmiotu do kieszeni swojego uniformu. Teraz, gdy kompan z lat młodości siedział tuż przed nim, wszystko, co działo się dotychczas, wydawało mu się nierealne i zupełnie błahe. Mimowolnie zerknął na połyskującą klamrę, która leżała na komodzie, tuż przy zdjęciu jego i Jamesa oprawionym w prostą, srebrną ramkę.  
Wzrok Zimowego Żołnierza śledził wzrok blondyna i również on teraz mierzył spojrzeniem mały przedmiot. Podniósł się i podszedł do komody, a następnie ujął go w swoje „prawdziwe” palce, metalową rękę chowając do kieszeni.

\- To moje. – zauważył po chwili, odwracając głowę, by przelotnie zerknąć na drugiego mężczyznę. Nie był w stanie utrzymać kontaktu wzrokowego na dłużej niż parę sekund, więc zawiesił wzrok na ich wspólnych zdjęciach rozwieszonych na ścianach salonu. 

\- Tak, to twoje. – przyznał spokojnym głosem Steven, nie wiedząc do końca, jak się zachować. Marzył o tej chwili, od kiedy ujrzał Bucky’ego po raz pierwszy po wyjęciu z lodu a teraz, gdy miał go przed sobą i mógł powiedzieć mu to wszystko, co myślał, miał w głowie pustkę. Westchnął i potarł palcami grzbiet nosa, próbując się uspokoić. – Znalazłem to w jednej z baz, którą przeszukiwaliśmy z Samem. Kojarzysz Sama? Falcon. Ten, którego… - zmarszczył brwi, kręcąc głową – Nieważne.

\- Pamiętam. Człowiek ze skrzydłami. – powiedział James, zaciskając palce na ramce ze zdjęciem. Zanim Steven zdążył zareagować, szkło pękło pod naciskiem palców bruneta i dość dotkliwie go poraniło, wbijając się w jego szorstką dłoń. Pierwszą reakcją Steve’a była błaganie w myślach o to, by tylko zdjęcie nie zostało uszkodzone. Tak szybko jednak, jak ta myśl przemknęła mu przez głowę, tak szybko się za nią skarcił; jak mógł myśleć o zdjęciu z Bucky’m, skoro żywa wersja jego stała tuż przed nim, wyraźnie krwawiąc. Steve westchnął po raz kolejny tego dnia i podszedł powoli od bruneta, nie chcąc go spłoszyć. Gdy ten jednak ukrył poranioną dłoń pod kurtką, kapitan wyciągnął do niego rękę.

\- Bucky, zaufaj mi, proszę. Chcę Cci pomóc. - powiedział spokojnie, patrząc na niego wyrozumiale i czekając na to, co zrobi starszy mężczyzna. Bucky przekrzywił głowę i patrzył na niego z podejrzliwym zaciekawieniem. Trudno było mu uwierzyć, że ktoś, po tylu latach cierpienia, tak naprawdę chce mu pomóc. Mimo to postanowił dać Mężczyźnie z Mostu szansę. Powoli wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku ręki blondyna.

\- Opatrunek. – powiedział zdawkowo, patrząc na kapitana wyczekująco i jednocześnie niezbyt pewnie.

\- Już, już. Pójdziesz ze mną do łazienki, czy wolałbyś poczekać tutaj? – zapytał z uśmiechem, który według zamysłu miał być ciepły i łagodny, jednakże wyszedł na niezbyt urodziwy grymas. 

\- Zostanę. Pośpiesz się, kapie na dywan. – odpowiedział mrukliwie Żołnierz, wpatrując się w młodszego mężczyznę dalej, praktycznie w ogóle nie mrugając. Po plecach blondyna przebiegł dreszcz na widok tak beznamiętnego wzroku przyjaciela. Wypuścił głośno powietrze i pokiwał głową, wycofując się do łazienki. Zgarnął leżącą na szafce podręczną apteczkę, której używał po każdej misji, i wrócił jak najszybciej mógł do salonu, gdzie Bucky przeniósł się ze swojego miejsca przy komodzie na podłogę. Widząc go tam, Steve uniósł brew nieco rozbawiony. Cholera, nie powinien śmiać się ze swojego przyjaciela, przyjaciela po praniu mózgu, torturach i bóg wie jeszcze czym. Jednakże krwawiąc z ręki i siedząc na jego karmelowym dywanie Bucky wyglądał tak… domowo. Jakby zawsze tu był, jakby nigdy nie opuścił boku Steve’a. Potrząsnął głową, nie pozwalając sobie jednak na chwilę słabości i gdybanie. Podszedł do starszego mężczyzny i ukucnął obok niego, stawiając apteczkę koło siebie. 

\- Podaj mi dłoń. – poprosił cicho, uśmiechając się pokrzepiająco do bruneta i wyciągając do niego dłoń. Widząc jednak jego nieufne spojrzenie doprecyzował zaraz – Nie skrzywdzę cię. – zastrzegł ponownie. – Najpierw obejrzę Twoją dłoń, by sprawdzić, czy żaden nerw nie jest uszkodzony. – powiedział, ujmując jego dłoń w swoją i delikatnie zginając jego palce. Wyglądało to boleśnie; szczerze mówiąc, oczekiwał jakiejkolwiek reakcji – zadowoliłoby go syknięcie, przymknięcie oczu, przygryzienie wargi. Jednak się przeliczył, ponieważ Zimowy Żołnierz ani drgnął. Steve wiedział, że powinien to potraktować jako zwykły obniżony próg bólu, ale świadomość tego, kto i w jaki sposób sprawił, że James nie czuje lub wypiera ból, mierziła go. Przysiągł sobie, że znajdzie i zabije każdego, kto choćby dotknął jego przyjaciela palcem, lecz sam Bucky zrobił to za niego. 

\- Wygląda na to, że wszystko jest w porządku… Możesz spróbować sam poruszyć palcami? – zapytał po chwili Steven, patrząc w górę, na twarz bruneta. Ten nie udzielając żadnej odpowiedzi zgiął palce, zaciskając dłoń w pięść i jednocześnie wbijając szkło głębiej w poduszeczkę swojej dłoni. – Bucky… - skrzywił się Steve, kręcąc głową. – Dziękuję, pokazałeś mi, że umiesz. Ale nie musiałeś tego robić tak mocno. Boli cię? – zapytał, patrząc na poranioną dłoń i tkwiące w niej kawałki szkła. 

\- Nie. Dlaczego tak mnie nazywasz? – zapytał mężczyzna, patrząc na blondyna nieco skonsternowany. – Bucky. To było też w muzeum. Co to znaczy? – zadał kolejne pytanie, a serce Stevena zadrżało niespokojnie. 

\- To… Nazywałem cię tak, jeszcze przed tym wszystkim. Przed wojną, przed lodem… Przed tym, jak zostałeś Zimowym Żołnierzem. Gdy byliśmy tylko dwoma dzieciakami z Brooklynu. Od Twojego drugiego imienia, Buchanan. Skracałem to do Bucky, i tak zostało… Potem wszyscy zaczęli na ciebie tak mówić. – uśmiechnął się sentymentalnie, zaraz jednak wracając do rzeczywistości. – Nie lubisz tego?

\- Ja… nie wiem. Jak inaczej mógłbyś mnie nazywać? – zapytał po chwili milczenia żołnierz, patrząc na drugiego mężczyznę niepewnie. 

\- Mogę mówić na przykład James, lub Buchanan… Sierżancie, lub żołnierzu. Co tylko bardziej ci pasuje, ja się dostosuję. – odpowiedział Steven, powoli wyciągając skrawek szkła z wnętrza jego dłoni, mając nadzieję że rozmową niejako odwrócił uwagę przyjaciela od bólu, do którego ten oczywiście się nie przyznawał. Bucky zmarszczył brwi i westchnął cicho, zastanawiając się przez moment.

\- James. Podoba mi się. Nie jestem Twoim Buckym... Już nie. – Pokręcił głową, na co Steve westchnął cicho.

\- Wiem. Wolisz więc, bym mówił do Ciebie James? – zapytał, by upewnić się. Wiedział, że będzie mu się ciężko przestawić, i chociażby w głowie nie przestanie nazywać mężczyzny dawnym przezwiskiem, nieważne jak bardzo by się nie starał.

\- Nie wiem. Nie jestem nim. Może nazywaj mnie po prostu żołnierzem. Nie mam tożsamości. Jestem tylko psem tresowanym do ataku. – wzruszył ramionami mężczyzna, a Steve zamarł w trakcie wyjmowania mu kolejnego kawałka szkła z dłoni. 

\- Bucky… James. To nie prawda. Nie jesteś psem. Nie jesteś trenowany. Już nikt nie będzie cię tak traktował. – obiecał cicho, patrząc w górę. – Obiecuję ci. Już nigdy, nikt cię nie wykorzysta. – powiedział, wzdychając. 

\- Kłamiesz. – warknął w odpowiedzi James i wyrwał dłoń z jego delikatnego uścisku. – Oni też tak mówili. „To ostatni raz, żołnierzu”. – wymamrotał, odsuwając się od niego na bezpieczną odległość. – „To, co robisz, jest darem dla ludzkości. Ukształtowałeś wiek.” – wyrecytował z pamięci dobrze znaną formułkę. – Myślisz, że dam się kolejny raz tak zwieść? – pokręcił głową.  
Steve usiadł na podłodze nieco wygodniej, by spokojnie wytłumaczyć swoje intencje przyjacielowi, jednocześnie pokazując mu, że jest nieszkodliwy i nie zamierza go skrzywdzić. 

\- James. – zaczął, pilnując się by mówić do mężczyzny tak, jak ten zechciał. Steve chciał, by żołnierz mógł mieć możliwość wyboru, najlepiej jak najczęściej i w wielu sprawach, nawet tych najdrobniejszych. Przymykając na chwilę oczy, zaczął mówić. – Od zawsze się o mnie troszczyłeś. Gdy jeszcze byłem mały, chudy i chorowity, zawsze mogłem na Ciebie liczyć. Nawet gdy nikogo nie miałem, miałem ciebie. – uśmiechnął się z sentymentem, wzdychając smutno. – Potem, już po wstrzyknięciu serum… Stworzyliśmy świetną drużynę. Mogliśmy zawsze liczyć na siebie nawzajem. Nie mogłem sobie wybaczyć, gdy… gdy spadłeś z tego pociągu. Miałem nadzieję, że zginę w tym cholernym lodzie. Ale obudziłem się tutaj, prawie siedemdziesiąt lat później. I pierwsze, o czym pomyślałem, to to, jak bardzo pokochałbyś to miejsce. Jak chciałbym, byś też mógł żyć w tych czasach… - mówił drżącym głosem, zaciskając palce na kolanach.

\- I masz, czego chciałeś. Jestem tu. – wycharczał brunet w odpowiedzi, przerywając mu. Steve uchylił usta i zerknął na wpatrującego się w niego ze znużeniem.

\- Nie, nie. Nigdy nie chciałem tego w ten sposób! – wydusił siebie kapitan, kręcąc gwałtownie głową. – Nigdy, słyszysz? Gdybym tylko mógł, zamieniłbym się z tobą w jednej chwili. Byś był szczęśliwy i za nic w świecie nie cierpiał. – wytłumaczył mu. – Chciałbym móc zamienić się z tobą. Nie, chciałbym móc zostawić cię w latach czterdziestych. Byś znalazł sobie kobietę, miał z nią dzieci, później wnuki. Byś był szczęśliwy, słyszysz? – zapytał Steve, gniewnie przecierając ręką twarz by zetrzeć łzy. Bucky w tym czasie skrzywił się niemiłosiernie, słuchając go.

\- Nie mów tak. Nikomu bym tego nie życzył. Ja… nie pamiętam tego, o czym mówisz. Ale nikomu nie życzyłbym tego. W szczególności tobie, jeśli… byliśmy przyjaciółmi. – powiedział niewyraźnie brunet, kręcąc głową. 

\- Okej. – zbył go, wyciągając rękę w stronę pokaleczonej dłoni starszego mężczyzny. – Daj rękę. Oczyszczę ją do końca. Potem powinieneś się wykąpać i przebrać. – powiedział cicho, gdy czekał aż Bucky zdobędzie się na ponowne zaufanie mu chociaż na tyle, by dać opatrzyć sobie rękę. Brunet jednak zaczął drżeć niekontrolowanie, wciskając się w kąt pokoju.

\- Nie, nie, nie… - powtarzał w kółko jak mantrę na wzmiankę o kąpieli. Widząc, w jakim stanie znajduje się obecnie żołnierz, Steve powoli się do niego przesunął, właściwie czołgając się po ziemi. Dopiero teraz przez myśl przeszło mu, że powinien dużo bardziej liczyć się ze słowami przy swoim przyjacielu. James drżał, oczy miał zaciśnięte i najwyraźniej był śmiertelnie przerażony. Steve nie wiedział do końca, co właściwie wywołało w nim taką reakcję. Czy to widmo kąpieli było tak przerażające? Zdezorientowany postanowił przemyśleć to lepiej później, gdy już uda mu się uspokoić panikującego Jamesa. Może nawet powinien zadzwonić do Sama, on dużo lepiej znał się na różnego rodzaju zaburzeniach związanych ze stresem pourazowym. Teraz jednak nie w głowie było mu to wszystko. Przysunął się nieco bliżej i wyciągnął obie ręce do bruneta, mając nadzieję, że ten skorzysta z jego propozycji. Bucky jednak spojrzał na niego nieufnie. – Proszę… niech mnie Pan nie karze… Ja… będę grzeczny… będę dobry. Proszę, tylko nie kąpiel… - mamrotał, patrząc na Steve’a z rosnącym strachem w oczach.

\- Buck…Nie mów do mnie „Pan.” – zaczął Rogers, biorąc głęboki wdech. – Posłuchaj mnie, James. Nie skrzywdzę Cię. Nie wiem, co oni… co oni Ci zrobili, ale ja nigdy Cię nie skrzywdzę. Nie wiem, co oznaczała wtedy kąpiel, ale to już nigdy nie będzie to samo. – mówił cichym, uspokajającym głosem, delikatnie dotykając kolana Jamesa palcami. – Powiem Ci, co od dzisiaj jest kąpielą, dobrze? Naleję do wanny ciepłej wody. – tłumaczył, nie spuszczając wzroku z wystraszonego bruneta, którego wzrok był jednak coraz bardziej zdezorientowany. Widząc, że sama ciepła woda skonsternowała jego przyjaciela, Steve kontynuował, mając nadzieję, że ten zaufa mu.  – Potem się rozbierzesz lub Ci pomogę, w zależności czego będziesz chciał, dobrze? Wejdziesz do wanny i Cię umyję. Nie pachniesz najlepiej, Buck. – zażartował słabo kapitan, wzdychając zaraz. Bucky patrzył na niego dalej nieufnie, jednak widać było, że się wahał.

\- Czy… to kara? – zapytał po chwili ciszy James, gdy przestał drżeć. Wbił wzrok w dużą dłoń drugiego mężczyzny, która spoczywała na jego kolanie, gładząc je uspokajająco.

\- Nie. To nie kara. Nikt nie będzie Cię tu karał, James. – powiedział spokojnie blondyn. – Nie zrobiłeś nic złego. Nawet jeśli być zrobił, nikt by Cię za to nie ukarał. – wytłumaczył. Bucky skinął głową i przymknął na chwilę oczy.

\- Dobrze.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky bierze kąpiel, Steve planuje morderstwo

Kiedy Steve’owi udało się w końcu uspokoić żołnierza, zaprowadził go do łazienki, by zrobić mu obiecaną kąpiel. Puścił gorącą wodę do wanny i, niemal wcale nie spuszczając wzroku z przyjaciela, nalał olejku do wody, chcąc, by od tego czasu kąpiele nie kojarzyły się Jamesowi z cierpieniem i strachem, a z miłym zapachem i ciepłem. 

\- Chodź. Rozbierz się, woda jest już gotowa. – powiedział z zachęcającym uśmiechem blondyn, odsuwając się nieco od wanny. Bucky skinął jedynie głową i powoli zdjął ciuchy, układając je na małej kupce na pralce. Stał przez chwilę, nieco bezradnie, na środku niedużego pomieszczenia, rozglądając się w poszukiwaniu potencjalnej broni lub czegoś, czym można by go skrzywdzić. Obserwując go, Steve dokładnie wyłapał moment, w którym James zauważył, że wokoło nie ma nic, co by mu zagrażało – był zdezorientowany. Blondyn zagryzł na moment wargę i podwinął rękawy swojej flanelowej koszuli, odsłaniając muskularne przedramiona. Bucky, widząc to, bez dyskusji wszedł do wanny i skulił się w jej końcu. 

\- Buck? – zapytał kapitan, zaraz jednak się poprawiając. – James. James, potrzebujesz pomocy? – zapytał ponownie, obserwując czujnie przyjaciela, nie do końca wiedząc, jak się zachować, jednak chcąc mu pomóc.

Żołnierz zmarszczył brwi i uniósł zdezorientowany wzrok na blondyna. O co mu chodzi? Pyta się, czy może…? To niemożliwe. On nie chyba nie chce, nie, przecież obiecał!

\- Powiedział pan... Powiedział, że to nie jest kara. Proszę… Sam… Sam sobie poradzę. Tylko proszę, nie… - mówił bez ładu i składu, drżąc wyraźnie, przez co woda zaczęła rozchlapywać się na około. Steve westchnął głęboko i pokręcił głową.

\- Proszę, nie mów do mnie pan. Tak, powiedziałem, że to nie jest kara. Chciałem tylko pomóc. Na pewno nie cię skrzywdzić. – wytłumaczył spokojnym głosem, jednocześnie planując w jaki najbardziej bolesny sposób może zabić tych, którzy niegdyś wpoili ten strach w jego przyjaciela, podnosząc na niego rękę. Bucky spojrzał na niego ze strachem.

\- Dlaczego miałbym ci wierzyć? Nie jestem już tak głupi, jak wszyscy myśleli. Nie pozwolę na to, by kolejna osoba mnie skrzywdziła. – mruknął James, odwracając jednak wzrok, samemu nie wiedząc, czemu dalej czuł ten strach przed roślejszym mężczyzną. Powiedział przecież, że go nie skrzywdzi, i że kiedyś się przyjaźnili. Miał ich zdjęcia w salonie. A co jeśli to wszystko tylko po to, by Barnes mu zaufał? A potem znów zaczną się tortury i cierpienie. Nie, nie może mu ufać.

\- To nie tak. Zupełnie źle mnie zrozumiałeś. – odparł kapitan, kręcąc głową z żalem – Musisz mi trochę zaufać. Błagam. Uwierz w to, że chcę dla ciebie jak najlepiej. Proszę. Zaufaj mi. To tylko… - zaciął się, nie chcąc za wszelką cenę używać słowa, które wywoływało u Jamesa wyraźny niepokój i popłoch. Brunet zagryzł wargę i po chwili niemrawo skinął głową, chcąc, by to wszystko skończyło się jak najszybciej. Na twarzy kapitana pojawił się nerwowy uśmiecha, a on sam odetchnął z ulgą.

\- Dobrze, cieszę się. Wyprostuj się, proszę. – poprosił cicho Steve. Rzucając mu kolejne, wyraźnie podejrzliwe spojrzenie, Bucky wyprostował się układając się nieco wygodniej w wannie, widząc, że nie jest w żaden sposób zagrożony. Steven, widząc to, wziął z małego koszyka przy wannie gąbkę i zamoczył ją w wodzie, gdy na swoim nadgarstku poczuł ciepłą, lecz zdecydowanie zbyt chudą dłoń Barnesa.

\- Zrób to rękoma. – powiedział zdawkowo, wyraźnie nie chcąc rozmawiać o tym, co skłoniło go do tej prośby. Wydawał się jednak zmieszany swoją reakcją na taką błahostkę. 

\- W porządku, Buck. Co tylko zechcesz. - uśmiechnął się ciepło kapitan, wyciskając mocno gąbkę i odkładając ją na swoje miejsce. – Umyjemy ci włosy, hm? Co ty na to? – zapytał z zachęcającym uśmiechem. 

\- Może być. – wymamrotał, zaciskając palce na wannie dość mocno, co było jedyną oznaką jego zdenerwowania – cały czas zachowywał bowiem kamienną twarz. Steve zanurzył palce w wodzie, sprawdzając temperaturę wody, a James niemal odskoczył od jego dłoni, odsuwając blade nogi jak najdalej od niego. 

\- Hej, spokojnie. Sprawdzam tylko, czy nie będzie za gorąca na to, byś zanurzył w niej głowę. – blondyn starał się go uspokoić, zabierając jednocześnie rękę. Niemal w tym samym momencie Barnes gwałtownie i głośno wciągnął powietrze nosem.

\- Nie, nie, nie. – powtarzał znowu jak mantrę, zaciskając oczy. – Proszę, tylko nie to. – trząsł się wyraźnie. Steve zaraz zorientował się, że prawdopodobnie wielokrotnie go podtapiano, właśnie pod pozorem „kąpieli”, która, zamiast przyjemności, stała się dla niego koszmarem. Niewiele myśląc, kapitan objął go ramionami i, nie ważąc na przesiąkającą wodą koszulę, wtulił w siebie drżącego przyjaciela.

\- Buck, Buck… spokojnie. Przepraszam. Znów źle się wyraziłem, nie wiedziałem. Nie będziesz wkładał głowy pod wodę, dobrze? – powiedział uspokajającym głosem, gdy brunet wczepił się w jego ramiona palcami, boleśnie wciskając te metalowe w jego skórę. Steve jednak nie pisnął ani słowem na ten temat, wiedząc, że powoli uspokajający się w jego ramionach przyjaciel jest dużo ważniejszy, niż parę głupich siniaków. – Spokojnie, spokojnie. Nic Cci się nie stanie, zadbam o to, by było ci przyjemnie i byś niczego się nie bał, dobrze? – zapytał z ciepłym uśmiechem, nie odsuwając go od siebie ani na milimetr. Bucky nie zareagował na słowa blondyna, zacisnął jedynie palce mocniej na jego przedramionach. Dopiero po paru minutach odsunął się nieco i, nie patrząc na niego, skulił się w wannie, szybkim ruchem ręki przecierając mokre od niekontrolowanie płynących łez policzki. 

\- Przepraszam. – wymamrotał szorstkim głosem, wbijając wzrok w wodę, jakby ta była jego największym wrogiem. Nie powinien był okazywać słabości przed tym mężczyzną. – Głupi. - wymamrotał do siebie, zaciskając boleśnie metalowe palce na bladej skórze swoich ud. Steve zmarszczył brwi i ostrożnie dotknął jego ramienia, nie komentując jednak jego niepochlebnej opinii o sobie. Na poprawianie samooceny przyjdzie jeszcze czas.

\- Mam pomysł. Zrobimy tak. Będziesz po prostu tak siedział, a ja umyję ci włosy za pomocą prysznica, dobrze? – zapytał kapitan z pokrzepiającym uśmiechem, mając nadzieję, że to nie przywoła u bruneta żadnych nieprzyjemnych wspomnień. – Zobacz. To nic takiego. – powiedział, biorąc słuchawkę od prysznica i delikatnie puszczając letnią wodę. – Podaj mi dłoń. – poprosił, a gdy Bucky bez słowa spełnił jego prośbę, ostrożnie polał ją lekkim strumieniem. James zmierzył swoją dłoń wzrokiem i westchnął cicho, zaciskając parokrotnie palce, jakby chcąc upewnić się, że nic mu nie grozi. 

\- Okej. – wymamrotał po chwili i uniósł niepewny wzrok na blondyna. Ten zaraz uśmiechnął się szerzej. Udało się. 

\- Odchylisz nieco głowę do tyłu? Poleję twoje włosy wodą. – poprosił Steve, uśmiechając się do Barnesa ciepło, starając się wykrzesać z siebie nieco entuzjazmu, chcąc tym samym zyskać zaufanie mężczyzny. Bucky skinął głową i, zamykając oczy, odchylił głowę do tyłu, obnażając przy tym gardło. Przez myśl blondyna przeszło, że pewnie nigdy wcześniej tego nie robił;, nie ryzykowałby podcięciem gardła przez swoich „Panów” jak to ich nazywał. Kapitan uśmiechnął się do siebie lekko, traktując to jako niezwykły przejaw ufności ze strony bruneta, jednocześnie marszcząc brwi na myśl o tym, jak bardzo zagubiony i spragniony ciepła był żołnierz, mimo że za nic nie chciał się do tego przyznać. Zbliżył słuchawkę prysznica do jego głowy i łagodnie zaczął polewać ciemne kosmyki, zastanawiając się jednocześnie, co zrobić z brunetem, gdy już się umyją. Upewniając się, że włosy Jamesa są mokre, wyłączył wodę i wycisnął na dłonie nieco swojego szamponu. – Lepiej byłoby, gdybyś zamknął oczy, w ten sposób nic ci się do nich nie dostanie. – poradził Steve, uśmiechając się dalej do widocznie zmieszanego przyjaciela, który zaraz grzecznie zamknął oczy. Kapitan, zadowolony z siebie, zaczął powoli myć jego włosy, chcąc jednocześnie sprawić mu przyjemność delikatnym masażem skóry głowy. Po chwili i to niestety miał już zrobione, – nie chcąc przeciągać struny zmył szampon bieżącą wodą. 

\- Widzisz? Już prawie po wszystkim. Włosy masz już czyste. – powiedział pogodnym tonem, odsuwając się nieco, by spojrzeć na Bucky’ego. Mężczyzna wyglądał jak wychudzony nastolatek, cień samego siebie; faktycznie, nie było w nim już ani odrobiny starego Jamesa, ale Steve złapał się na tym, że zupełnie mu to nie przeszkadzało. Właściwie nie dbał o to, czy „stary” Bucky kiedykolwiek do niego wróci. Jeśli miał jakąkolwiek jego wersję, zamierzał się tym cieszyć i, co najważniejsze, zadbać o to, by jego przyjaciel przypomniał sobie choć trochę ich wspólnych chwil – jeśli nie, to też będzie w porządku. Bo liczy się tylko to, że są razem, prawda? - zapytał samego siebie.

\- Nie gap się. – chrapliwy głos wyrwał go z rozmyślań. Steve uniósł wzrok na twarz Barnesa i westchnął, widząc na niej podejrzliwy grymas. Mimo wszystko, z mokrymi włosami, brunet wyglądał… całkiem uroczo. 

\- Okej, okej. Spokojnie. Sprawdzałem tylko, czy nie ominąłem żadnego miejsca. – usprawiedliwił się zaraz kapitan, spoglądając na kompana z niewinnym uśmiechem. Bucky prychnął tylko w odpowiedzi, nie mówiąc już nic więcej. – Dobrze, teraz umyję całą resztę ciebie. Są jakieś miejsca, których wolałbyś, żebym nie dotykał? – zapytał ostrożnie blondyn, w skupieniu przyglądając się drugiemu mężczyźnie. James po chwili bez słowa wskazał na swoją metalową rękę oraz, ku przerażeniu Steve’a, pokryte licznymi bliznami okolice krocza. Było ich tu stosunkowo więcej, niż na innych częściach ciała żołnierza, co tylko pobudzało wyobraźnię kapitana. Jak ktoś mógł tak go skrzywdzić…? Nie chciał po sobie pokazać wściekłości, jaką odczuwał, gdy pomyślał o Alexandrze Pierce lub o Rumlowie – kiedyś uznawał tych mężczyzn za prawych obywateli; cholera, Pierce odmówił pokojowej nagrody Nobla! Nie mieściło mu się w głowie jak ktoś taki, uwielbiany przez wielu i uznawany za dobrą osobę, w rzeczywistości był takim potworem. A Rumlow? Steve nie chciał wierzyć w to, że mężczyzna, którego uznawał za jednego z najlepszych żołnierzy Strike, mógł posunąć się do czegoś takiego. Jednak prawda okazała się być brutalna. Potrząsnął delikatnie głową, chcąc pozbyć się tych myśli z głowy. Miał teraz coś dużo ważniejszego do roboty, niż rozpamiętywanie przeszłości; – przed nim siedział najważniejszy w jego życiu mężczyzna, osoba, którą miał za wzór do naśladowania przez całe swoje życie; osoba, bez której nie mógł żyć i umarł nie mogąc pogodzić się z jego stratą. 

\- Wszystko… dobrze? – zapytał cicho Bucky, przyglądając się widocznie zamyślonemu mężczyźnie. Od kiedy znalazł go, zastanawiał się, co sprawia, że tak bardzo mu ufa. Po tym, co mu zrobiono, jak zmanipulowano go i wykorzystano, nie powinien ufać nikomu. Co, jeśli ktoś zrobi mu po raz kolejny krzywdę? Dobrze wiedział, że działa zupełnie irracjonalnie, po prostu oddając kontrolę obcemu mężczyźnie, ale jakaś tajemnicza siła („pierdolenie, tajemnicze siły nie istnieją – nie ma Boga, w którego tak bardzo wierzyłeś i którego błagałeś o pomoc; gdyby istniał, musiałby cię przepraszać na kolanach” podpowiada mu głos z tyłu głowy i Bucky prawie parska śmiechem, zgadzając się z nim) pcha go w ramiona Mężczyzny z Mostu i każe mu ufać. 

\- Tak, tak. – odparł zaraz kapitan, kiwając parokrotnie głową. Wyrwany z zamyślenia obejrzał się na boki, szybko całą swą uwagę znów skupiając na siedzącym w jego wannie przyjacielu. – Dolać ciepłej wody? Ta już powoli staje się chłodna. – zapytał, uśmiechając się do mężczyzny ciepło. Bucky zmarszczył nos i po chwili skinął głową. Steve dolał wody do wanny, sprawdzając uprzednio czy nie jest ona za gorąca.

\- Nie jestem dzieckiem. – wymamrotał po chwili Bucky, spoglądając na blondyna z dołu. – Dlaczego tak się przejmujesz? – dodał, nie rozumiejąc dlaczego ten mężczyzna tak bardzo chciał by było mu ciepło, by niczego się nie bał… Dlaczego go obchodził? Może i byli kiedyś przyjaciółmi, ale przecież nie jest już tą osobą co kiedyś. Już nigdy nie będzie, a ten dziwny blondyn dalej się stara i zabiega o niego. Marszcząc brwi wpatrywał się w kapitana intensywnie, oczekując odpowiedzi.

\- Jesteś dla mnie ważny, Buck. – odpowiedział Steve, wzruszając bezradnie ramionami. Nie bardzo wiedział, jakiej odpowiedzi oczekuje od niego mężczyzna, a widać było, że bardziej rozbudowanej. – Zależy mi na tobie. Na tym, by było ci lepiej. – powiedział szczerze, na co James obdarzył go podejrzliwym spojrzeniem.

\- Jasne… - powiedział cicho, odwracając głowę i wbijając wzrok w swoje szczupłe kostki. Steve skinął tylko głową, bardziej przekonując siebie, że wszystko w porządku, niż porozumiewając się z żołnierzem. Delikatnie, dłońmi, obmył całe jego zabliźnione ciało, oczywiście omijając strefy, które nakazał mu omijać James. Dotykając każdej z jego blizn, tych starszych lub tych całkiem świeżych, nie mógł powstrzymać się przed mocniejszym zaciśnięciem szczęki. Jakim prawem ktoś w ogóle go dotknął? Gdy skończył go myć, wstał i bez słowa wyjął z szafki najbardziej puchowy ręcznik jaki miał. Bucky zasługiwał na wszystko co było miękkie, puchate i miłe, nawet jeśli sam sądził, że jest inaczej.

\- Wstaniesz? – zapytał niemal szeptem blondyn, zaraz jednak dodając ciche „proszę”, by tylko nie przestraszyć swojego przyjaciela. Uśmiechnął się zachęcająco, rozkładając w rękach duży, jasny ręcznik. Bucky spojrzał na niego niepewnie ale po chwili wstał i pozwolił kapitanowi owinąć się w puchowy materiał. – Widzisz? Już po wszystkim. Teraz dam ci coś na przebranie i położysz się spać, co ty na to? – zapytał Steve, pomagając mężczyźnie wyjść z wanny. Brunet skinął tylko głową i obserwował kapitana czujnie. Wytarł się szybko i owinął ręcznikiem w biodrach, wyczekującym spojrzeniem mierząc Stevena, który zaraz ocknął się i, besztając się w myślach za chwilę zapomnienia, poszedł do sypialni po spodnie od dresu i jakąś koszulkę dla przyjaciela. Gdy wrócił, podał obie rzeczy brunetowi i uśmiechnął się pokrzepiająco. – Pójdę teraz przygotować Cci kanapę do spania, dobrze? – powiedział, wycofując się z łazienki, mimo, że każda jego część krzyczała, by wpakować bruneta do swojego łóżka, owinąć go szczelnie kocem i poczekać aż zaśnie. Jednak wiedział, że to nie miało szansy bytu. Westchnął cicho, pościelił uprzednio rozłożoną kanapę i upewnił się, że leżała na niej wystarczająco duża ilość poduszek. Musi być przecież miękko i przytulnie – wiedział, że Bucky najprawdopodobniej będzie miał problemy ze spaniem, jeśli w ogóle uda mu się przymknąć oczy choć na moment. Gdy Steve akurat układał ostatni koc przy twardym zagłówku kanapy, do salonu wszedł Bucky. Gdyby w mieszkaniu nie było tak strasznie cicho, kapitan z pewnością nie usłyszałby cichego uderzania gołych stóp o drewnianą podłogę. 

\- O, Buck, jesteś już. – uśmiechnął się szeroko, odsuwając się nieco od kanapy i lustrując spojrzeniem przyjaciela w swoich, na niego dużo za dużych, ciuchach. – Proszę, pościeliłem ci łóżko. – powiedział, wskazując na kanapę otwartą dłonią. – Połóż się. Jeśli będziesz czegokolwiek potrzebował, będę w łazience. – dodał kapitan i wycofał się z salonu, znikając zaraz w łazience. Bucky został w salonie sam, podejrzliwie patrząc na pościelone przez blondyna łóżko. Wyglądało tak… miękko i niewinnie. Na próbę usiadł na jego krańcu i stęknął nieco żałośnie, czując jak praktycznie zapada się w miękkim materacu. Westchnął. Nie chciał sprawiać Mężczyźnie z Mostu jeszcze więcej problemów, więc bez narzekania położył się w łóżku, zaraz zauważając, że z każdej strony otaczają go poduszki i koce. Niemal uśmiechnął się krzywo, gdy przez głowę przeszła mu myśl, że Steve rzeczywiście chyba chciał dla niego jak najlepiej. Zacisnął oczy i, starając się ignorować wszystkie pojawiające się w jego głowie drastyczne obrazy, próbował usnąć.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky ma koszmary, Steve wspomina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W końcu udało mi się coś naskrobać! Było dużo trudniej, bo mój laptop jest w naprawie, i muszę pisać na laptopie mamy. Proszę o wyrozumiałość jeśli chodzi o terminy ;)

Tak jak przypuszczał, nie mógł spać.

Zimowy Żołnierz szamotał się żałośnie we śnie , ręce zaciskając na otaczających go zewsząd puchowych poduszkach. Znów wszędzie było tak cholernie miękko. Nie mógł znieść tego zapadania się, kojarzyło mu się to z spadaniem. Nie wiedział czemu tak bardzo bał się spaść. Czasami sobie przypomniał, a raczej uderzały go skrawki wspomnień. Spadał, to wiedział na pewno. Nie wiedział skąd, ale gdy leżał już na ziemi, wszędzie był śnieg i czuł się, jakby zamarzał. Zazwyczaj na tym kończyły się jego przebłyski wspomnień.  
Także i było tym razem; zlany zimnym potem spadł z łóżka wraz z kołdrą, w którą zaplątał się przez szamotaninę. Krzyknął głośno, otwierając oczy natychmiast. 

Steve nie spał, wsłuchując się w ciszę w mieszkaniu. Próbował czytać książkę, którą niedawno polecił mu Sam, śmiejąc się, że powinien nadrobić z popkulturą. W ten sposób w jego mieszkaniu znalazła się kopia „Gwiazd Rock’n’rolla, które odeszły zbyt wcześnie”, która obecnie leżała na jego kolanach. Próbował ją czytać, i owszem, była bardzo interesująca, ale miał teraz bardziej interesujące rzeczy do roboty. Jak na przykład nasłuchiwanie, czy jego przyjaciel śpi spokojnie (nie łudził się, że tak będzie, ale miał nadzieję że Bucky choć na parę chwil przymknie oczy, w końcu był tu bezpieczny), czy może próbuje uciec z jego mieszkania w akcie paniki. Wzdrygnął się, gdy ciszę rozdarł straszliwy krzyk. Domyślając się, skąd pochodzi, Steve zerwał się z łóżka i szybkim krokiem poszedł do salonu. Stanął w drzwiach, nie chcąc jeszcze bardziej spłoszyć i tak przerażonego przyjaciela. 

\- Bucky? – zapytał cicho, stojąc w drzwiach i czekając na reakcję mężczyzny. Westchnął cicho, widząc tylko, że ten nie odpowiada a jedynie mamrocząc coś w dziwnym, szeleszczącym języku. Rosyjski, no tak. Steve podszedł do mężczyzny i delikatnie położył dłoń na jego ramieniu. – James. To ja, Steve. Steven Grant Rogers. – powiedział wyraźnie, naciskając na jego ramię nieco bardziej zdecydowanie. 

\- Stevie? – Brunet uniósł zdezorientowany wzrok na mężczyznę, przyglądając mu się nieco podejrzliwie. Próbował wyszarpnąć się z pościeli, gdy jednak mu się to nie udało, spojrzał błagalnie na kapitana. Ten, rozumiejąc go bez słów, delikatnie wyplątał go z pościeli. Milcząc, Steve delikatnie objął ramionami przyjaciela, który jednak zaraz się odsunął. 

\- Ne trogayte menya. – warknął Bucky, odsuwając się na drugi koniec kanapy. Steve uniósł brwi zaniepokojony, nie dopytując jednak co właściwie powiedział James. 

\- Bucky. Proszę. Wszystko jest w porządku, nie musisz się bać. – powiedział cicho kapitan, próbując uspokoić drżącego mężczyznę, niemal siłą powstrzymując się przed ponownym doskoczeniem do niego, zamiast tego stojąc w bezpiecznej odległości. Bucky zacisnął oczy, drżąc wyraźnie. Co się z nim działo? Nie rozumiał reakcji swojego ciała. Nie rozumiał snów, nie rozumiał tego mężczyzny, który wyglądał jakby zaraz miał wybuchnąć łzami. Dlaczego to wszystko miało dla Rogersa tak kolosalne znaczenie? Przecież był tylko zepsutym narzędziem, które można wymienić. Bijąc się z myślami James uniósł wzrok i odetchnął drżąco. 

\- Przepraszam. – wymamrotał po chwili chrapliwym głosem, przelotnym spojrzeniem obrzucając dalej stojącego w progu kapitana. Steve skinął głową w odpowiedzi i zrobił parę kroków w przód, dalej uważnie obserwując przyjaciela.

\- Nie masz za co przepraszać. Każdy po tym, co przeszedłeś miałby koszmary. – odpowiedział po chwili blondyn, przysiadając na oparciu kanapy i wzruszając nieco bezradnie ramionami. Bucky, przyglądając mu się, przez chwilę zobaczył kogoś zupełnie innego, a jednak tak podobnego. Drobne ramiona i dłuższe włosy, blada, niemal biała cera. Żołnierz potrząsnął głową, nie rozumiejąc obrazów przesyłanych przez jego mózg. 

\- Byłeś… mniejszy? – zapytał cicho, mając świadomość, jak głupio zabrzmiało jego pytanie. Dopiero po wypowiedzeniu słów dotarły do niego obrazy z muzeum. Mały, chorowity mężczyzna. Nie był jedna w stanie w to wszystko uwierzyć. To niemożliwe, by ktoś tak diametralnie się zmienił. Zaraz jednak do Bucky’ego dotarł sens słów mężczyzny. – „Po tym, co przeszedłeś”? – zapytał – co… co masz przez to na myśli? – wydukał, marszcząc brwi i intensywnie myśląc nad swoją przeszłością. Jednak nie znalazł nic; w jego umyśle była czarna dziura, a skrawki wspomnień równie dobrze mogły być snami, i odwrotnie. Skąd miał mieć pewność, co się działo?

W tym czasie do kapitana dotarło, że powiedział o parę słów zbyt dużo. Cholera, dlaczego nigdy nie był w stanie ugryźć się w język? Odetchnął głęboko i przeniósł wzrok z puchatego dywanu na wychudzonego przyjaciela.  
\- Buck, nie sądzę by to był najlepszy moment na tego typu rozmowę. Może porozmawiamy o tym kiedy indziej? Gdy poczujesz się już lepiej… - zaproponował Steve, nie chcąc, by Bucky zbyt wcześnie zgłębiał się w trudny temat, jakim była jego przeszłość. Nie byłby w stanie teraz wszystkiego tego znieść, Rogers był pewien że to jeszcze bardziej załamałoby jego przyjaciela. Nie chciał też niczego mu narzucać, a z pewnością gdyby opowiedział mu o rodzaju ich relacji przed i w czasie wojny, Bucky, chcąc nie chcąc, prawdopodobnie czułby się zobowiązany na powrót do tego, co mieli ponad siedemdziesiąt lat temu. A nie tego chciał Steve; nie mógłby żyć ze sobą wiedząc, że do czegokolwiek zmusza przyjaciela. Nie po tym, co ten przeżył. 

Bucky zmarszczył brwi, niezadowolony odpowiedzią. Dlaczego ten człowiek (za kogo on się uważa?) myśli, że może zataić przed nim jego własną przeszłość? Chyba nie ma nikogo, kto zasługuje bardziej na znanie jej niż właśnie sam Zimowy Żołnierz. Miał dość bycia czymś nie kimś. Chciał znać chociaż zarys swojego dawnego życia. Nie liczył na przypomnienie sobie szczegółów, chociaż idąc ulicami Waszyngtonu zastanawiał się. Zastanawiał się, co lubił, jaki był. Przechodząc koło lodziarni zastanawiał się, jaki smak lubił najbardziej. Widząc dzieci bawiące się ze sobą zastanawiał się, czy chciał mieć potomstwo. A może jakieś ma, a nawet o nim nie wie? Patrzył na ludzi i zastanawiał się jaki był. Nie ma nic gorszego, niż nie wiedzieć, kim się właściwie jest. 

\- Powiedz mi. – wymamrotał, podnosząc się nieco i przysuwając do blondyna. Ten człowiek miał informacje o jego życiu, do cholery. Może nawet znał go przed… przed tym wszystkim, cokolwiek właściwie się stało? Nie miał prawa niczego przed nim ukrywać!

\- James… - westchnął cierpiętniczo Steve, a przez myśl przemknął mu obraz Sary Rogers, która w dzieciństwie rękoma podpierając boki oznajmiała mu surowym tonem, że za głupotę się płaci, gdy po raz kolejny wdał się w bezsensowną bójkę i wracał z podbitym okiem. Uśmiechnął się smutno do swojego wspomnienia, nie zważając na zdezorientowany wyraz twarzy przyjaciela. 

\- Czy to cię bawi? – zapytał Bucky, przysuwając się jeszcze bliżej Człowieka z Mostu. – Bawi cię to, że nie pamiętam kim jestem? Że prano mi mózg i wykorzystywano w każdy możliwy sposób? – warknął, jednocześnie nie wierząc w to, że Rogers tak po prostu by go wyśmiał. Nie po tym, co dla niego zrobił, jak się nim przecież zajął.

\- Nie, Bucky, to nie tak! – tłumaczył się zaraz Steve, patrząc na Bucky’ego z przerażeniem. – Nie śmiałem się z ciebie. Wiem, co ci robiono i uwierz mi, mam ochotę zabić każdego, kto kiedykolwiek chociażby dotknął cię palcem. Nie śmiałbym się z tego, bo chyba nawet lepiej niż ty wiem, co właściwie ci się stało. – starał się jak najspokojniej wytłumaczyć kapitan. Westchnął cicho. – Dla mnie to jest równie ciężka sytuacja, Buck. Wiem, że nie mam prawa porównywać się do ciebie, ale musisz mi uwierzyć, że dla mnie to jest równie trudne. – powiedział, czując łzy pod powiekami. 

Bucky zmieszał się wyraźnie, widząc w jakiej rozterce jest mężczyzna. Przez chwilę obaj trwali bez ruchu, Steve pozwalając łzom spływać po policzkach i skapywać na koszulkę, a Bucky wpatrując się w młodszego mężczyznę i nie wiedząc, jak się zachować. Po paru minutach Zimowy Żołnierz niepewnie uniósł swoją „prawdziwą” rękę i delikatnie objął kapitana. Nabrał powietrza by coś powiedzieć, jednak zamilkł, gdy Steve wtulił się w jego szeroką klatkę piersiową. Brunet zamarł, wstrzymując oddech. Automatycznie przyjrzał się mężczyźnie w poszukiwaniu jakiejś broni, którą mógłby zostać skrzywdzony, ale nic nie znalazł. Pozwalając Steve’owi na chwilę bliskości, której najwyraźniej teraz bardzo potrzebował, zerknął na wyświetlacz zegara cyfrowego, który stał na półce pod telewizorem. Widząc, że jest już przed czwartą, brunet westchnął. 

\- Stevie? – zapytał cicho, właściwie dziwiąc się samemu sobie że użył zdrobnienia. Jednak ono tak naturalnie przesunęło się po jego języku, jakby w poprzednim życiu nie robił nic innego jak właśnie wymawianie tego pieszczotliwego skrótu. Może i tak właśnie było? Przecież to nie tak, że miał się dowiedzieć. Na tę myśl zmarszczył brwi, zły. Nie chciał jednak bardziej dobijać i tak smutnego już mężczyzny. 

Steve uniósł głowę i spojrzał na bruneta nieco zdziwiony. – Tak? – zapytał, zaraz jednak reflektując się i odsuwając na „bezpieczną” odległość, jaką było wyciągnięcie ręki. Westchnął i zagryzł wargę. – Przepraszam, nie powinienem się tak zachowywać. – wymamrotał kapitan, wyraźnie zmieszany. Bucky pokręcił na to głową.

\- Nieprawda. Masz takie samo prawo do załamania się, co ja. Mimo, że łatwiej byłoby mi zrozumieć cię, gdybyś powiedział mi, co kiedyś się między nami działo, idioto. –powiedział Bucky, jakby drocząc się ze Stevem, jak za dawnych czasów. Tym wywołał zdziwioną ekspresję na twarzy blondyna. To był prawdopodobnie pierwszy raz gdy Steve widział w żołnierzu przebłysk dawnego Jamesa, jego Jamesa. Zamarł, wpatrując się z uchylonymi ustami w Barnesa. – Steve?  
Dopiero głos mężczyzny sprowadził go z powrotem na ziemię, wyrywając z radosnych wspomnień. Otrząsnął się nieco i pokiwał głową, intensywnie się przez chwilę zastanawiając.

\- Tak, tak… - wymamrotał kapitan nieco nieprzytomnie, w końcu skupiając rozbiegany wzrok na Jamesie. Ten westchnął cicho i przesunął dłonią po twarzy, metalową rękę dalej trzymając głęboko ukrytą pod kołdrą. Przez parę minut obaj milczeli zawzięcie, każdy w swoim świecie. Bucky, zastanawiając się intensywnie nad swoją przeszłością, próbując znów przywołać obraz drobnego blondyna z podbitym okiem i podrapanymi kostkami, który siedział na oparciu kanapy. James był przekonany, że mężczyzna nie miał więcej niż dziewiętnaście lat. Mimo chęci, wizja nie chciała powrócić, a zamiast tego uderzyła go porażająca pustka w miejscu, gdzie zapewne kiedyś trzymał wspomnienia, wszystkie uczucia które nim targały w różnych momentach życia.

W tym samym czasie Steve zastanawiał się, jak właściwie powinien postąpić z mężczyzną. Nie wiedział, co byłoby lepsze – czy powinien traktować go tak jak kiedyś, drocząc się dogryzając (miał wrażenie, że to byłoby łatwiejsze dla nich obu; wymazanie złego wspomnienia. Czy jednak dałoby się wymazać coś, czego James sam nie pamięta? Steve miał świadomość, że kiedyś wspomnienia Bucky’ego zaczną do niego powracać, jeśli już nie zaczęły. Tego bał się najbardziej.) czy może traktowanie mężczyzny jak płatka śniegu, który roztapiał się w jego rękach? Gdy tylko patrzył na Jamesa miał ochotę płakać rzewnymi łzami, jednocześnie mordując każdego, kto śmiał dotknąć jego przyjaciela. Wiedział, że po wszystkim, co przeżył James, zasługuje on na jak najlepsze w życiu, nawet jeśli miałoby to oznaczać trzymanie go pod szklanym kloszem. Steve westchnął cicho i przerwał ciszę.

\- Może… chciałbyś spać ze mną? – zaproponował cicho drugiemu mężczyźnie. Bucky uniósł na niego rozkojarzony wzrok, który zaraz jednak zmienił się w przerażony. Widząc to, zanim brunet zdążył jakkolwiek inaczej zareagować, Steve uniósł dłoń i delikatnie pogładził jego udo. – Spokojnie. Wiem, że masz koszmary i nie możesz spać. Chcę ci tylko pomóc, Buck. Kiedyś… - zaczął, jednak przerwał, nie wiedząc czy powinien kontynuować. Bucky jednak wyglądał na nieco mniej przerażonego, skupiając się na odsłanianym przez kapitana skrawku ich wspólnych wspomnień. Steve wziął głęboki oddech i wrócił do opowieści. – Kiedyś… Gdy byłem dużo mniejszy, nie wiem czy pamiętasz… - zaczął.

\- Mniejszy? – wymamrotał Bucky nieco zagubiony. Zmarszczył nos ale zaraz pokiwał głową. –Tak, ja… Widziałem w muzeum. – potwierdził cicho. – Czasami… mi się przypomina. Miałeś… Wiecznie podbite oczy i zadrapane kolana. – uśmiechnął się nieco niepewnie, wyraźnie szukając aprobaty w oczach kapitana.  
Steve zamarł na chwilę lecz zaraz uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Tak… Dokładnie tak. Ja… po prostu nienawidziłem łobuzów. – zaśmiał się cicho, zaraz dodając – Dalej nienawidzę. Pamiętasz coś jeszcze, Buck? – zapytał, nie chcąc jednak robić sobie nadziei ani wywierać presji na i tak zestresowanym brunecie. Bucky pokręcił głową ze zmartwioną miną. 

\- Niestety… Przepraszam… - powiedział cicho, odwracając wzrok, jakby spodziewając się kary za to, że nie jest w stanie przypomnieć sobie więcej. Steve powstrzymał się przed zaciśnięciem dłoni w pięści z wściekłości na tych, którzy zrobili to jego Bucky’emu, nie chcąc przerazić go jeszcze bardziej. Przesunął za to rękę z jego uda wyżej, by delikatnie pogładzić pokryty delikatnym zarostem policzek. 

\- Nie masz za co przepraszać, Buck. Nawet nie wiesz jak dumny jestem z tego, że w ogóle coś pamiętasz. – powiedział ciepłym głosem, gładząc palcami blady policzek. – Spokojnie… to wszystko do ciebie wróci. Tylko powoli, musimy być cierpliwi. Ale uwierz mi, przypomnisz sobie. – zapewnił Bucky’ego kapitan, uśmiechając się do mężczyzny z czułością. Nie mógł się od niego oderwać, nie teraz, gdy po tylu latach znów miał go dla siebie. Wiedział, jak okropnie samolubnie to brzmi, ale wiedział również, że obaj zasłużyli po prostu na trochę bliskości. – Chcesz dalej usłyszeć opowieść? – zaproponował zachęcająco Steve, czekając cierpliwie na odpowiedź, gdy Bucky wyraźnie się zastanawiał. 

\- Może… - Bucky zaczął, biorąc drżący oddech i w końcu spotykając wzrok kapitana. Widocznie wahał się, czy kontynuować swoją myśl. Widząc jednak, że Steve uśmiechał się do niego dalej, wypuścił cicho powietrze i dokończył. – Może moglibyśmy się położyć? – zapytał cicho, spoglądając przelotnie na bałagan w pokoju. Porozrzucane poduszki i zaplątana kołdra dalej leżały na podłodze przy kanapie. Wyciągnął metalową rękę by podnieść rozrzuconą pościel, jednak nie chciał odsuwać się od ciepła dłoni Mężczyzny z Mostu. Widząc jego rozterkę, Steve zabrał dłoń, i byłby w stanie przysiąc, że Bucky wydał z siebie cichy, niezadowolony dźwięk. 

\- Oczywiście, Buck. Połóż się, ja to poprawię. – zaproponował Steve, przesuwając się nieco by zgarnąć z podłogi poduszki, które położył z powrotem na łóżku. Kołdrą zaraz przykrył drżącego już z zimna żołnierza. Zawijając Bucky’ego w puchatą kołdrę, Steve zastanawiał się czy po tym, co mężczyzna przeszedł, był bardziej wrażliwy na zimno. Może to jednak tylko psychiczna bariera? Nieważne. Skoro James potrzebuje ciepła, to je od niego dostanie. Z tą myślą Steve położył się obok bruneta, jednak na tyle daleko, by nie zajmować jego przestrzeni osobistej. Po chwili leżenia bez ruchu, Bucky wziął kapitana za rękę i ponownie pokierował jego dłoń do swojego policzka, przymykając oczy. Nie komentując tego, Steve wrócił do delikatnego głaskania bladej skóry, uśmiechając się z czułością do starszego mężczyzny. 

\- Mów. – wymamrotał po chwili Bucky, zaraz jednak otwierając szeroko oczy. – To znaczy… Proszę… - wyszeptał wystraszony, patrząc na Steve’a z przerażeniem, jednak pozostając na tyle ufnym, że nie odskoczył niczym poparzony. To ucieszyło kapitana, zawsze znakowało to niejaki postęp. 

\- Buck, spokojnie. Nie musisz o wszystko mnie prosić. Takie rzeczy ci się należą. – wytłumaczył spokojnie kapitan, zaraz pieszczotliwym gestem zgarniając zbłąkany kosmyk ciemnych włosów z twarzy żołnierza. – Kiedyś, gdy byłem mały i schorowany… Zimy były okropnie ciężkie. Ja znosiłem je jeszcze gorzej z uwagi na wiele moich chorób. – wrócił do opowieści, co jakiś czas zerkając na wpatrującego się w niego Jamesa. – Mieszkaliśmy razem w małym mieszkaniu, właściwie był to jeden pokój z kuchnią i wspólną łazienką na piętrze. Byliśmy zbyt biedni by kupić grubsze kołdry lub koce, a i tak spaliśmy w kurtkach. – kontynuował Steve, przymykając na moment oczy na wspomnienia, na których myśl robiło mu się ciepło w sercu i żołądku. – Spaliśmy w jednym łóżku, zaplątani w płaszcze i cienkie koce, które najczęściej z dobroci serca pożyczali nam sąsiedzi. Czasem, gdy się budziliśmy, byliśmy pokryci cienką warstwą świeżego puchu, z powodu nieszczelnych okien. – Skończył szeptem, uśmiechając się do swoich wspomnień. Otworzył oczy i zobaczył łzy skrzące się w oczach drugiego mężczyzny. Gdy jedna spłynęła po policzku Jamesa, Steve przetarł ją kciukiem.

\- To były dobre czasy. – powiedział cicho Bucky, właściwie stwierdzając fakt. Westchnął drżąco, odwracając wzrok. Automatycznie wtulił twarz w ciepłą, dużą dłoń kapitana i odetchnął z niejaką ulgą, zaciągając się znajomym zapachem. Steve pokiwał głową na zgodę, zaraz jednak kręcąc nią.

\- Masz rację. – zaczął, oblizując usta w zamyśleniu. – Ale one minęły bezpowrotnie, Buck. Teraz jesteśmy tutaj. Nie cofniemy czasu. Możemy tylko sprawić, że nadchodzące dni będą coraz lepsze, a może nie będziemy musieli szukać szczęścia w przeszłości. – powiedział cicho blondyn, uśmiechając się do zrezygnowanego mężczyzny z czułością. – Zaufaj mi, wszystko będzie dobrze. A teraz, chodź już spać. – powiedział, zerkając na zegarek. – Już niedługo będzie świtać… Śpij, Buck. Gdy się obudzisz, będę tutaj. Obiecuję. Będę Cię pilnował. – uspokojony słowami Rogersa, Bucky usnął niemal od razu, kurczowo zaciskając zdrowe palce na przedramieniu kapitana. 

Śnił o chłopcu o złotych włosach i podrapanych kolanach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Ne trogayte menya" - "nie dotykaj mnie"


End file.
